This invention relates to a seam forming method and device for a sewing machine for embroidery.
Heretofore, in the conventional sewing machine for embroidery, to perform a predetermined embroidery sewing, needle location points are set at a preset pitch interval along a contour of a figure, the needle location points are respectively indicated as values of X and Y co-ordinates, and the needle location points are traced one by one in response to signals of these indications, thereby enabling to form seams. For this reason, there have been presented the disadvantages that the data of seams adds up to a great number to result in a long period of time for determining the needle location points, and moreover, the capacity of memory storage should be large.
There has been further presented the disadvantage that the direction of seams is limited to a predetermined direction so that a only a simple pattern can be embroidered.